


A Whisper

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.box.net/shared/vg492mco7z">Code Poem for the French Resistance by Leo Marks, as read by Richard Armitage</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Code Poem for the French Resistance by Leo Marks, as read by Richard Armitage](http://www.box.net/shared/vg492mco7z)

She didn't hear him when he crept up behind her, for all her skills learnt as the Nightwatchman.

She couldn't resist as he looped a strong arm around her waist and held her close, her back pressed against his chest.

She couldn't protest, when the whisper of his own words in her ear and his hot breath on her skin silenced her.

 _"The life that I have  
Is all that I have  
And the life that I have  
Is yours_

 _The love that I have  
Of the life that I have  
Is yours and yours and yours_

 _A sleep I shall have  
A rest I shall have  
Yet death will be but a pause_

 _For the peace of my years  
In the long green grass  
Will be yours and yours  
and yours."_

  
And she couldn't move, between the gallop of her heartbeat and the weakness in her knees, when he disappeared back into the darkness of the castle.

  



End file.
